Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Tag Force Reload
by Pokemonever1994
Summary: Time travel, hopping through dimensions, arrogant duelists and a group bend on world domination using Duel Monsters. Enter Anasaki Kana, probably the only person who has experience dealing with all of that. OC is female Hat-Guy from Tag Force games.
1. Chapter 1

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Tag Force Reload_

 ** _Chapter 1: Time Jump and Junk_**

XXXXXoooXXXXX

This is a fanfic utilizing aspects of Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force games. The mentioned OC is a female version of "Hat Guy" or "Konami" as most know him. The character will change Decks regularly and I have used a Deck Creator App to make this Deck. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's sequel series (GX and onward) or the Tag Force games. I don't even own cards so, don't even sue about that.

On another note, I can't upload chapters for my other fanfics because no one bothers repairing the laptop where the files are on. So please bear with me.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Time travel is something most people think is exhilerating, interesting and you can't get bored from it.

If you asked Anasaki Kana, this was a big, fat lie and she has to know, because she has experience. Supernatural shouldn't be this boring, really, but after all she went through in less than six years? Geez, please! It loses it's thrill.

Kana was known throughout history, but lost to it over and over again, as "Red Hat" due to her insistence on wearing a red hat that was roughly as tattered as it's owner. People who dueled their life through the Dark Signers, or Yliaster, would be considered duelling experts. Someone who went through them, several dimensions, the Barian Emperors and a guy like Paradox... well, some call her **Slifer** incarnate for a reason.

To put it bluntly, Kana had seen it all, dueled it all and was probably the single most OP duelist to ever live. She had mastered Fusion, Synchro and Xyz summoning to a artform and could not only meet on the field with the best, but walk ahead of them. Runner-up in the Fortune Cup, member of Team 5Ds who won the Turbo Duel Grand Prix, Signer, Key-Holder and so many things more.

It would take a lot to surprise this 21 year old woman who has been age-warped before, but this took the cake. "A completely new Duel Disk? By **Slifer's** not brushed Teeth! What is the problem with my old one!" She demanded to know, having grown attached to the red Duel Disk of the academy she went to from 15 to 19 until graduation.

Kana was currently typing angrily on a small, rectangular device similar to a D-Pad. It was a red color but it lacked the fields she was accustomed to. There wasn't even space for folded in fields like a D-Pad. The last time she had gotten a D-Pad additionally to her Duel Disk, but now she had only this. The upside to all this? Her D-Wheel was back! And she was no longer 10!

Alright, 15 was still much younger but she didn't have to go through a restart of puberty again! She noted some changes, the lack of a card-blade for example and also that the spot where her Life Points were displayed were lacking. Instead there was a indentation for her Duel Disk, or Hybrid Disk.

"At least you are back, Destiny Bond. It is good to see you." She whispered, remembering how this D-Wheel begun. Honestly, it was a wonder that it come so far. She put the Duel Disk into it's slot, put on her helmet after stashing away the backpack she arrived with, before driving her D-Wheel out. It was time to see the new territory.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Sawatari Shingo smirked as he looked at the pristine form of his bicycle that he had parked perfectly before the school. It was secured perfectly and also it was perfectly save from being stolen. Yes, it was truly as perfect as him.

"Get out of the way! I forgot to shut the turbos down!" Shouted a voice and he just barely leaped out of the way when a silver colored blur crashed into his bike and in horror he looked on in slow motion how the clearly reinforced motorbike _deformed_ his perfect bike into a unrecognizable mess before it flipped and, miraculously, landed on it's wheels.

"Ugh, I really should check next time whether it is in racing mode before trying to pass a sports car." Muttered the girl on the motorcycle, she wasn't older than him, not much older than that pest Yuya either he noted. She wore a red jacket, gray pants and had a red helmet on. Her motorcycle had a design similar to a dragon and was colored a silver-white color.

If the rather large engine was any indication it was also a racing-bike instead of a ordinary harley. When she took off the helmet he noted that she didn't look that bad either. She had brown, short hair, green eyes and he found her face rather cute looking.

When she looked at the mess and flinched, it reminded him of what she did, even by accident. "Hey! You fool just steamrolled my new bike with that fat scrapheap of yours!" Shouted Sawatari, making a fuss as usual. He was a perfect! He was the ultimate duelist! He had no equal! And he demanded the respect that he deserved!

The girl turned to him, frowning. "Hey don't call Destiny Bond a scrapheap!" She shouted back as she stood up, removing a Duel Disk from the chassi he noticed. Well, she was a duelist and also had a strange storage for her Duel Disk while driving.

"Oh yeah? I can call that thing whatever I want! When my father hears of this it will be scrapped!" He declared but at her Exodia-level glare he shut up.

"There are two kinds of people that I despise since I went to school. Those who brag about their so called skills and look down on those who aren't as rich as them, and those who think they can get away by throwing around some lame, big name. I don't even know your name but you are already falling into the second category.

So unless you want to be broken by my fist like a attack of **Obelisk the Tormentor** , you either shut up or you get your game on and we manage this the old-school way: By a duel. Or are you such a pussy that you can't do anything but threaten others with that retard of a father of yours?" She warned him and Sawatari found himself in a tight spot. Dozens of other students had watched the exchange and were now whispering among themselves.

His reputation was on the line here, he couldn't turn her down! "Very well, but know that you have no chance because I, am a perfect duelist!" He declared but fell over when the girl snorted at that. "W- what is that supposed to mean! I am Sawatari Shingo! I demand the respect I-" He never was able to complete that sentence since the girl had walked up to him during his rant and punched him in the face, right on the nose.

"Ah!" He shouted in pain, holding his face as he staggered back while the girl sighed in resignation.

"Great, first duelist I meet and it is a arrogant papa-sucker. Let me teach you a lesson. There is no such thing as a 'perfect' duelist. Duel Monsters is a cardgame where everything you want to do, collides with everything your opponent places in your way. It is all about luck, strategy and balance. But even a perfectly balanced, well thought out Deck, can lose because you just don't draw the right cards." She stated while Shingo glared at her.

"Oh yeah? But I have a perfect score! That idiot Yuya with his cheating Pendulum monster doesn't count!" He declared and Kana frowned at him.

"Are you saying because that person uses special cards that your loss doesn't count? You are nothing but a pitiful excuse for a duelist." She stated coldly and Sawatari reeled back in shock. "Let me tell you a tale. A long time ago, in ancient Egypt where Duel Monsters begun, there was a pharaoh who never lost in his life. His name was Abydos the third." She explained and Sawatari blinked, not sure if she was serious.

"Naturally, they didn't play with cards like us back then. They used magic and stone tablets with sealed beasts in them. But back to Abydos, shall we? Tell me Sawagaki, what happens if the pharaoh is angry at you? Because you bested him in a duel? You are executed. Abydos only won because he dueled his own servants each time. They lost on purpose to please him because he was not just influential, he could execute them on a whim." She explained and Sawatari blinked, not understanding what the girl meant.

"For those of you who don't get it, I think that Sawatari Shingo, this so called "Perfect" duelist, only won because everyone was scared of his father. And it is pitifully obvious that he lacks true skills because he hides behind his father." She declared and Sawatari reeled back at that. She accussed him of only winning by intimidation?

"How dare you! I am the great Sawatari-sama! The best duelist in the Leo Institute of Duelling! And I will destroy you here and now!" He shouted, his Duel Disk activating his Duel Disk with Kana doing the same.

– Ground Duel – Kana vs Sawatari – 4000 LP / 4000 LP –

"Because the noobs have disadvantage, you start baka." Stated Kana, it was no offer, it was a statement.

"Make sure you don't regret that scum! Because only duelists with the perfect looks, intelligence and strategy will win!" Declared Sawatari angrily, never, in his whole life, had he been insulted so many times in THREE MINUTES!

– Turn 1 – Sawatari: 4000 LP, 5 cards –

"I activate the effect of **Mithra the Thunder Vassal**! By giving you a "Vassal Token" I can special summon this monster to my side of the field! So say hello to your new little friend!" Declared Sawatari as a human like monster appeared, wearing simple robes and looking tattered.

In contrast Sawatari got a good looking, female monster in full armor and had a tigerskin coat falling from her waist down to her ankles with the feet in armored high-heels.

– Mithra the Thunder Vassal – Thunder/Light/Effect – Level 2 – 800 Atk / 1000 Def –

– Vassal Token – Thunder/Light/Token – Level 1 – 800 Atk / 1000 Def –

"A weak and useless token for a weak and useless duelist! How fitting!" Announced Sawatari and laughed as Kana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want but as I see it all you did was give me Synchronization fodder, you know?" Asked the young girl and Sawatari sputtered at hearing her declaration. How could she think such a thing when she had a lowly level 1 Token on the field?

"You don't know much do you? This game is all about high-level, high-attack points monster! Weaklings like that have no place!" Declared Sawatari and Kana scoffed to that.

"And that is the kind of behavior that lost many duelists their duels, relying on too many monsters with too high levels. But don't worry, I teach you proper manners soon enough." Stated Kana coldly before holding up her Duel Disk arm so that her hand and Deck were visible.

"This Deck wasn't made with money baka, each of those cards were once thrown into the trash because idiots like you didn't see their potential. Gathered by those who have nothing, this Deck shall teach you respect before the cards of others." She declared, knowing full well that, even if the built was different, those were _Yuseis_ cards. His _strategies_ , she was burrying the strength of her friends, duelling as much for herself as she did for them, if not more.

"Tzk, if they are trash then I don't have to worry huh? Especially with this! I sacrifice **Mithra the Thunder Vassal** to bring out a monster more suited for a flawless elite like myself!" He announced as the monster become a glowing orb, a portal for a stronger monster to emerge from.

"A "Monarch" Deck it is?" Asked Kana with a smirk, surprising him but her frown returned. "Don't think you can surprise me with card like this. I faced Monarchs before." Stated Kana, remembering the Light Brigade who used the the Monarchs against her and Judai all those years ago in second year.

"You won't laugh so much after this! Appear my Level 5 monster! **Zaborg the Thunder Monarch**!" Shouted Sawatari as from the portal emerged a huge, armor clad monster with a green headdress similar to **Mithra** and a ring on it's back.

– Zaborg the Thunder Monarch – Thunder/Light/Effect – Level 5 – 2400 Atk / 1000 Def –

"And since you seem to know about them so much, why don't you tell the people his effect?" Asked Sawatari nastily, expecting the younger girl to not know that. All hot air and nothing behind it he thought.

"That is simple, like most thunder themed cards in the game **Zaborg** is a monster destroyer. You can choose one of my monsters, which means that little Token you gave me, and destroy it. You wasted your entire turn by the way." She explained and Sawatari blinked, now he was less angry than he was confused.

"And why would that be? I have a powerful card on the field and your side is now empty!" He roared and his monster struck out, destroying the Token.

"And that is the problem, this is the first turn of the entire duel, you cannot attack me and I would now be warry because your monster is out in Attack Position so I know what I am dealing with. Strategically smarter would have been to set a monster, wait my turn and then do what you just did, getting rid of my own monster." Explained Kana and Sawatari blinked, looking to his hand he found she was right, he had a scapegoat monster.

"Grr!" He growled at her but then pulled a card from his hand. "Alright, then I set one card face-down and end my turn. Next turn you will see the true power of Zaborg!" He declared arrogantly and Kana rolled her eyes, he was such a idiot.

"That would be, if he would stay past my turn." She stated bluntly, putting her fingers to her Deck. "And I highly doubt that! Draw!" She declared, drawing her card from the stack of cards in her Disk.

– Turn 2 – Kana: 4000 LP, 6 cards –

/Man, he is going down fast./ She thought to herself before grinning. "I activate the effect of **Quickdraw Synchron** in my hand! By discarding a monster I can Special Summon him to the field! I discard my **Quillbolt Hedgehog** and bring out my Level 5 Tuner!" She announced as a small, yellow furred beast disappeared into the Graveyard, screws sticking out of it's back like quills.

It's place was taken by a not much taller, cowboy themed monster with a revolver as most of it's body and smaller ones as weapons.

– Quickdraw Synchron – Machine/Wind/Tuner – Level 5 – 700 Atk / 1400 Def –

Sawatari begun to laugh but Kana ignored him, she knew what people like him thought about this card. "Next I activate the effect of **Quillbolt Hedgehog** in my Graveyard! When I control a Tuner monster I can Special Summon him, but if he leaves the field I must remove him from play." She explained as out of the portal appeared the small mosnter she sacrificed earlier.

– Quillbolt Hedgehog – Machine/Earth/Effect – Level 2 – 800 Atk / 800 Def –

"And that will do you what good? Those are some of the most pathetic monsters I have ever seen!" Declared Sawatari but Kana wasn't affected.

"People like you never get it, really it is a pity. You see, while it is true that my monsters don't have high stats on their own, they will shine brightest when their hopes gather." She explained before taking another card from her hand and flipping it.

"I activate the Spell Card **One for One** , this card allows me to discard a card from my hand to special summon a Level 1 monster. So I remove my **Doppelwarrior** and Special Summon **Boost Warrior** in Attack Mode!" She declared as another monster appeared on her field while yet again a card was sent to the Graveyard.

– Boost Warrior – Warrior/Fire/Effect – Level 1 – 300 Atk / 200 Def –

Sawatari frowned, she was exchanging her monsters for worthless trash? Why? "And I am not done yet." Noted Kana and smirked which surprised Sawatari as she flipped her fifth card for him to see. "You see I never waste a card, so I Normal Summon my **Junk Synchron**!" She declared as a small monster with orange armor and a white scarf appeared before her. It had a pair of engines on it's back and glared from behind glasses at him.

– Junk Synchron – Warrior/Dark/Tuner – Level 3 – 1300 Atk / 500 Def –

A frown formed on Sawatari's face as he saw her armass monsters on her field. "What is that to do? That is all a waste of space!" He accussed but didn't succeed in riling her up with that comment.

"I activate **Junk Synchron** 's effect!" Announced Kana, ignoring Sawatari completely in favor of getting her game on. "He allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard in defense position but it's effects are negated. So come back **Doppelwarrior**!" She announced as yet another monster, this one looking like a mafia member in a black suit, appeared before her, holding a sub-automatic.

– Doppelwarrior – Warrior/Dark/Effect – Level 2 – 800 Atk / 800 Def –

Sawatari was by now seriously irritated with that turn, she went on and on with summoning monsters! "Get finished already so I can curbstomp you insolent little brat!" He shouted at her but all he got was a chuckle from the girl in response.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, but a _FTK_ needs preparation. Don't you agree?" Asked Kana and the declaration made everybody stop for a moment at hearing her say that. She had five monster on the field, only one of them had a Attack value of over 1000 points. They stood against a 2400 Attack Points strong monster but she claimed this was for a FTK?

"You are completely delusional kid, what kind of nonsense is that? You, are lowly no-name, defeating me in a First-Turn-Kill? I am Sawatari Shingo! The greatest duelist that has ever lived!" He shouted at her, angry since he thought she was mocking him but then she grabbed a cap from her pocket and put it on, her eyes obscured by it now.

"That is where you are wrong, I am Anasaki "Red Hat" Kana. I have played with the professionals for years. You are several hundred years too early to even consider defeating me." She stated calmly as she grabbed a card from her Extra Deck. "And I am about to tell you why." She explained before holding up the card, it's white frame showing it was a _Synchro_ monster!

"I tune the Level 5 Tuner **Quickdraw Synchron** to my Level 2 **Doppelwarrior** and the Level 1 **Boost Warrior**!" She declared and peoples eyes widened as they realized that she was now performing a Synchro Summon. Her Tuner turned into five rings that flew ahead of her monster who flew inside of them before turning into stars themselves.

– 5 + 2 + 1 = 8 –

"When the hopes of a thousand man gather, a new star is born and with it a Super Nova will sweep you away! Become it's roaring flames within my hand!" Chanted Kana as a bright light encompassed her monsters. "Synchro Summon! Level 8: Rip him apart, **Junk Destroyer**!" Shouted Kana as from the light emerged a huge warrior, clad in black and golden armor it's eyes glowed red as it stood above it's small mistress and comrades.

– Junk Destroyer – Warrior/Earth/Synchro – Level 8 – 2600 Atk / 2500 Def –

Now Sawatari didn't look so confident anymore, she could Synchro Summon, and she did just that with a powerful monster. "I activate the effects of **Junk Destroyer** on the field and **Doppelwarrior** in the Graveyard!" Announced Kana and drew everyones eyes.

"When **Doppelwarrior** is used for a Synchro Summon I can special summon 2 **Doppel Token** to the field. And when **Junk Destroyer** is Synchro Summoned I can destroy as many cards on the field as non-Tuner monster that I used. Or in words that even Sawatari understands: I can destroy 2 cards on his side of field." Explained Kana as two token which looked like small Yakuza thugs with handguns appeared next to her monsters, replacing those used in the previous summon.

– Doppel Token – Warrior/Dark/Token – Level 1 – 400 Atk / 400 Def –

At the same time her monster fired two blasts from it's smaller hands, the only targets it had were Sawatari's monster and face-down card. And that was was taken care of in a second as they exploded.

Kana smirked as Sawatari growled at her, he knew he was screwed as it was but she wanted to drive the point further home. "Hey Sawatari, I wanted to tell you something ever since you mentioned how you would show me the 'true power of Zaborg. Well, I guess you meant you wanted to summon his Mega Monarch form." Noted Kana and Sawatari flinched, looking at **Zaborg the Mega Monarch** who now sat uselessly in his hand.

"Yeah? What of it!?" He asked angrily while Kana chuckled to herself.

"Well, you didn't read your own cards effect well I am afraid. When **Mithra the Thunder Vassal** is used for a Tribute Summon you can perform another in the same turn. You wasted not only your turn but also your cards effect." Explained Kana and Sawatari went beat red at hearing that, especially with so many listening in how this girl 'educated' him here, before everyone!

"But I will make your loss even worse than you can ever imagen. By making you lose to a bunch of 'Junk', though mostly because of the name." Explained Kana as another card was ejected by her Extra Deck. She held it up, another Synchro Monster, and shouted: "I tune the Level 3 **Junk Synchron** to my Level 2 **Quillbolt Hedgehog**!" She announced and felt a throb on her right forearm, where once she bore the mark of the Crimson Dragon.

Her monster repeated the process from before, Junk Synchron turning into rings of light, Quillbolt Hedgehog becoming stars, and a beam of light enveloping them. Kana, was chanting all the while. "Gathering hopes shall form a new star, and this is the street which it's lights shall shine upon!" She chanted as the Summon begun to complete itself.

"Synchro Summon! Level 5: Rev up the engines, **Junk Warrior**!" Declared Kana as another warrior appeared, this one clad in purple armor with a beige scarf around his neck and the eyes glowing in the helmet as it struck a pose.

– Junk Warrior – Warrior/Wind/Synchro – Level 5 – 2300 Atk / 1300 Def –

Whispers went around, it was amazing enough to see one Synchro Summon, but _two_? That was unheard of for them. " **Junk Warrior** 's effect activates!" Announced Kana suddenly and Sawatari begun to sweat, this wasn't how he wanted it to go! "If this card is Synchro Summoned it gains Attack Points equal to the total Attack Points of all Level 2 or lower monster. Therefore he gains 800 Attack Points!" Announced Kana and Sawatari gulped.

– Junk Warrior: 2300 → 3100 Atk –

" **Junk Warrior**! Attack him directly with Scrap-Fist!" Shouted Kana and the two jets on the back of the warrior flared to life, propelling him forward where he struck out with his right, iron knuckles covered fist.

– Sawatari: 900 LP (-3100) –

The boy groaned, knowing that he was done for the way things were. But didn't mean he had to like it! " **Doppel Token**! Both of you attack him directly!" Commanded Kana and the two took aim before firing shots at Sawatari, particularly aiming at his crotch.

– Sawatari: 500 LP (-400) – 100 LP (-400) –

Sawatari bit back on his tongue, he wouldn't cry! He wouldn't cry! Oh forget it! He had already lost against this girl! Against this Red Hat! "Go **Junk Destroyer**! End this duel and destroy the last of his Life Points! Big Bang Attack!" Shouted Kana as her monster stretched out it's arms to either side before firing at Sawatari a beam of concentrated energy.

"No!" Shouted Sawatari horrified but it was too late as the attack hit.

– Sawatari: 0 LP (-2600) Win: Kana –

Once the holograms faded away Kana sighed before turning away from the loser. He wasn't even worth the effort. "I had people in my first year class that could have beaten you... Oh wait, unfair comparison considering that was one of the strongest classes my school ever had." She chuckled to herself before sitting back onto her D-Wheel and driving away.

No one bothered helping Sawatari up, his gang wasn't around and everyone else agreed that he deserved what he got for his behavior. Two students, one with pink and the other with green and orange hair, particularly were interested right now.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

A hour later Kana had found her way to the one place that she would always look for when she travelled into the future: A card shop.

Kana knew that she had some of the most powerful Decks in the world, especially as she had still modified and updated many of them. Hell, she had the cards of the King of Games for crying out loud! But even so, she knew that new cards would be needed to stay tuned.

Luckily she did something early before she was whisked away from Duel Academy: Invest into Manjoume Jun, or Ojamanjoume. This may surprise you but Chazz managed to become the national champion in Duel Monsters in Japan eventually and even founded his own corporation: The Manjoume Digital Entertainment Co. Ltd. Was one of the greatest developers of the industry, right alongside Kaiba Corporation.

Manjoume had the decency to give her a 20% ownership of the corporation somewhere in his life, making it so no one could take it and money would be given to her account. This was quite a bit of money when you jump a hundred years or three at a time. She guessed that Judai told him about this since she found his Deck along with those of the others.

"How much does it cost to buy every pack you have?" Asked Kana as she stood before the man on the counter. A check on her credit card showed that her current Duel Point (DP), the by now primary way of paying internationally, account was on 391.94 billion points. Just so you know: One package of Duel Monster cards is 150 points. The rarer ones 300, and most Structure Decks were 1000 points though rare collectors editions had 2500 or 3000 points to be paid.

By the time she come back out she had to buy a larger trunk for herself to carry all of that. Luckily Destiny Bond was made for transport partially because she already owned so many cards so that was no problem. She took time to search for a 'base' of sorts, something she had started doing ever since Satellite since she didn't know much about the world at this point in time.

She ultimately found one in form of a abandoned warehouse where she could park her D-Wheel and easily built herself a shelter. Who had packed a tent, sleeping bag and toiletries into her D-Wheel anyway? Really, she was so glad that she had a lot of free space for storage with great heat isolation in that thing because it made things so much easier for her.

Naturally she just could buy a whole hotel and have still several billion DP left but that was besides the point. Until she figured things out here she would lay low, or as low as you can get if you accidentally run a bike over. She took out one of the Starter Decks, "Performapal Power" and opened it. The entire Deck was made of cards that depicted cartoony animals dressed for the circus. And all Earth Attribute.

Many of them had low stats but some nice effects and this "Odd-Eyes Dragon" was also not bad at all. Still she took it out first mostly to check for rule changes. She could think of a number of combos and uses for those cards but for now she took out the rule-book of the package.

Flipping through pages she noted that they updated the Battle Royal rules, now no one could attack until everyone was done. And further you couldn't draw in the first turn of the duel in the Draw Phase, pretty much skipping it.

The rules for Xyz and Synchro summoning hadn't changed since her last time-skip so no worries there, same for Fusion summoning. She looked through the entire packs, taking the notes inside the booster boxes for reference and begun unpacking. Having her friends Decks with her were nice and all and damn, she loved her blue eyed and red eyed dragons, but the anticipation of the pack, the unknown, the fun of unpacking itself.

Sure her friends updated their Decks in the time between her vanishing and them putting them into places for her to find, but she knew most of the cards she would find in there. It all started when Judai suggested this as she met him again after travelling through time with Yusei. He suggested it to Yugi, who spread the word to his friends, and Kaiba, and by now she had so many legendary cards that her backpack was heavy.

She sighed as she leaned against the wall she sat against, not sure whether she should be angry for being sent here to a unknown place, and time, again no less, or if she should be thrilled about having all those new duelists to compete against. She was no idiot, she knew exactly that this Sawatari guy wasn't as great as he made himself out to be.

" _I take a nap of less than two hours and we are in another time, again."_ Stated a voice and as she turned around had to hold in a laugh, **Yubel** stood there. **Yubel** appeared as a half male, half female, demonic creature which had purple hair on the male side and white on the female looking. It was heterochromatic, one red and one green eye, with a third on the forehead. **Yubel** had large, leathery wings on it's back just to emphasize, and was a spirit inherited from Judai.

"Sorry **Yubel** , but you know how the Tag Force thinks I am the chosen one of any story." Joked Kana, **Yubel** just sighed in response to the stupid joke from the younger girl.

" _No Star Wars for you."_ Stated **Yubel** flatly and Kana pouted to that but shook her head.

"Anyway, I doubt you were napping, but I wondered where you were until now." Asked Kana, confused since the Duel Monster Spirit didn't show up until now.

" _I was looking around, it appears that there is a number of extracurricular duelling schools. The boy you defeated is apparently student at the largest around."_ Explained **Yubel** and Kana rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't mean he is any good, I FTK'ed him after all. He made some serious mistakes by wasting Zaborg so much. And I get it, you watched?" Asked Kana and **Yubel** nodded, a smirk on it's face as it remembered the great humilation attack. Junk, literally, attacked and defeated him.

" _Yes, and quite a nice lesson, professor Anasaki."_ Noted **Yubel** with a smirk and Kana laughed to that joke. It was still true that she acted like it was a lesson.

"Nothing big, he was a amateur challenging a profi. I just didn't feel like holding back for someone who disrespects his opponent like that and acts high and mighty." Explained Kana, remembering the Obelisk Blue students who had picked on her for being in Slifer Red due to being a Exchange Student. She beat the fuck out of their Decks, five at a time. And that was without a partner.

With a partner? Well, let's just say that Zane had a good reason to take Atticus into the end of term duel against her and Judai because to be frank, she was a bomb as a Tag Partner. "Oh Judai." Muttered Kana with a sigh, she missed her best friend. Even if **Neos** , **Yubel** , **Winged Kuriboh** and all the others tried to cheer her up, it was hard to know that you are so far in the future that you will never see your friends again.

She sighed, and the worst? The loses were stacking up and there was no duel in the world that could change it all. First her friends from the academy, then Yusei and the others, followed by Yuma and his clique. Yugi too was a friend even if they only knew each other in passing. It was frustrating but what could you do? Now she was alone again, no friends, no home, only her D-Wheel and cards.

"Apropos cards, I need to see if Yuma and the others did the same thing." She muttered, remembering that she once told Yuma that, if she was whisked away again, he should hide his cards with the others somewhere once he retired himself, for her to have a momento of them all.

Then another thought occurred, one of the reasons she was so good at using their cards. "Oh damn it, I hope I don't start going "Katobingu da Ore" on my opponents asses when I use those cards now." Muttered Kana in frustration, palming her face the next time when she realized that she had jinxed herself again.

" _Stop being melodramatic, you have guests coming."_ Stated Yubel as it looked to the door, Kana followed it's eyes and saw the door opening. In come a pair of teens, one was about 14 with wild black hair which was purple at the front, in a familiar looking but very tattered uniform and a long, ragged black cloak. Next to him was a young man with dark hair that was green in the front, wearing a long blue trenchcoat.

Both had red scarfs and were startled at seeing someone else in the warehouse, Kana just gave them her best 'who are you now™?' look. Yes, she patented that look. "Hi? Didn't know this warehouse is already inhabited." Joked Kana to break the awkward moment, which worked for the two.

The taller teen glared at her instantly while his companion gave her a once over but frowned upon seeing Destiny Bond not far from where Kana was standing up. There were hundreds of packs littered around her, open and empty, while she still had some cards in her hand while the rest were in a trunk, another one. "Who are you? And where did you get that motorcycle from?" Asked the boy and Kana frowned, what did he have against her ride?

"My name is Anasaki Kana, and I built Destiny Bond myself, why do you ask?" Countered Kana, never one to ask for the name before introducing herself. At the incredulous look they gave her for building the thing, she sighed. "I look younger than I really am okay? Anyway, names?" Repeated Kana in annoyance, she missed New Domino where she didn't get those looks, when she was still in her true age! Damn you higher power!

The boy sighed before relaxing slightly. "My name is Yuto, and this is Shun. What are you doing here exactly? And with so many Booster Packs no less?" Asked the boy, Yuto, confused at her apparently buying an entire card shop empty.

"Needed somewhere to sleep until I get things sorted out, and stocked up on new cards. So, where are you from?" Asked Kana in return, sitting back down, not letting herself be concerned by the two. Black belts just didn't mix well with her beloved red, and it wasn't good for holding her Deck boxes anyway.

"We... are new here. I take it you are too?" Asked Yuto awkwardly and Kana nodded, looking through her loot while Shun eyed her suspiciously.

"Went a lot around, not by my own will though." Explained Kana to them, not eleborating what she meant. She eyed the strange Duel Disks both boys had on their arms, and decided that it would be as good a conversation as anything. "So, you are duelists? What kind of cards do you use?" Asked Kana conversationally as she stood up to store the cards into her D-Wheel before taking out the next box of packs.

She looked at the gawking duelists and grinned. "I own 20% of one of the greatest game industry companies in the world, guess how rich I am." She gloated and grinned at their incredulous looks. "I invested a long time ago into the founder a few years ago and he repaid the debt with interests." She explained and smirked at their looks. What? Manjoume couldn't have done that so easily if she didn't give him those 500k DP she did.

"Alright, regarding our cards, we use Xyz monster." Explained Yuto and she could swear he expected something from her but she chuckled.

"Really? Strange that people seem to think you can only use one sort of Extra Deck summon." She responded with a smirk before turning around to them. "I use a lot of different Decks, most of them modified versions of cards my friends left behind for me. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Level, Ritual. You name it, I have a Deck for it." She explained, remembering her own first Deck, Spellcaster Level.

"You use Fusion?" Asked Shun suddenly and jerked Kana out of the memory of her first Deck.

"Uh, yeah? Among others I do know how to fuse." She responded, not seeing the big problem he seemed to have.

Yuto sighed in what seemed like frustration. "Come on Shun, I don't think she is one of them." He tried to calm down his friend who was just about to attack the girl who, so far, didn't even show any contempt, even saying she had the ability to perform Xyz summoning!

"Uh, who are 'they'?" Asked Kana confused, was there already some evil organization of Fusion users going around pissing off people with glares like the **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**?

"Don't you dare act like you don't know Fusion scum! Where is Ruri?!" Demanded Shun to know and, to be honest Kana was getting a bit intimidated by the madness in his eyes.

"Mister, I don't know what you are talking about, neither do I know who this Ruri person is and I take great offense in that 'scum' comment! I had that thrown at my head by my classmates and those stupid duelling police officers so many times that I got sick of it, nearly literally!" Retorted Kana, pushing worries aside to stand up to that guy. It was annoying her greatly, really!

"Uh, why would the police call you scum?" Asked Yuto unsure, that didn't sound like the police he was used to. And Duelling police?

"Bias based on where I landed first. Let's just say I needed Destiny Bond to get out of there." Explained Kana and Shun seemed even more angry now, not good huh?

"Landed there? What do you mean?" Asked Yuto, trying to clear this up before it become a storm. A Raidraptor storm.

"This may sound crazy..." Begun Kana, noting how this was the upteenth time she said that to someone she met after arrival.

"Try us." Challenged Shun but he seemed a bit calmer now.

Kana took a breath, composing herself and answered: "I am a time traveller, from the distant past. To elaborate, in the time I come from the Duel Disk was just invented ten years before." She explained and had suspected them to look at her incredulously or completely disbelieving, but instead they looked surprised and interested to that. Okay...

"Wait, how many times did that happen and how do you know that you travelled through time?" Asked Yuto confused and Kana had to admit, this was the first time someone asked that first.

"Okay, you believe me just like that? Wow, that is a first one." She muttered but shook her head and answered: "Well, to your questions, it's the third time I was send into the future but I once travelled back in time to stop a lunatic from the future from destroying the past. And I know this is the future compared to my time because we didn't have hardlight holograms like this." They blinked both a bit owlishly and she smirked.

"Further more, Synchro and Xyz monsters weren't yet invented in my time, Duel Monsters was pretty young back then. Also, my old school has been destroyed by the time of my first timeskip, the volcano on the island erupted a few dozen years after I graduated." She explained to them and both blinked owlishly at that.

"What exactly is that school you talk about?" Asked Shun suspiciously, unknown to Kana he felt it very familiar. Too familiar.

"Uh, I doubt you heard of it, after the second timeskip no one remembered it anymore and I am sure this is a few hundred years in the future of that time. I mean, the last time I saw people with holographic playing fields on their Duel Disks was by Yliaster and they were from far in the future." Explained Kana but at the cold stare she received from Shun.

"Alright, but I still think you won't know it. The school was just called Duel Academy, it was created by Kaiba corporation, presumably by Kaiba Seto so that he could get some easier to defeat duelists out into the open to look better." She explained but only after she was done noticed the apprehensive looks she received which she only could answer with a 'Uh, what is?' stare of her own.

"There was a Academia in this dimension and you were a student?" Asked Shun aggressively and for some reason Kana found him to be now even scarier than before.

Then she noticed one thing. "This dimension? What are you talking about? Are you from a Duel Monster Spirit Dimension or something?" Asked Kana confused and that, in return, earned her even more confused looks from the two.

"Duel Monster Spirit? Don't tell me you can see them." Asked Yuto and now it was Kana who looked surprised to him.

"Uh, yeah? **Ruby Karbunkel** is currently on your right shoulder, asking to be scratched behind the ear, **Neospacian Aqua Dolphin** is making bunny ears behind your back with his fingers, **Yubel** is glaring at **Dolphin** and **Winged Kuriboh** is snickering besides Shun. That doesn't even cover the **Dark Scorpions** who are currently trying to rob the both of you while the **Ojama** brothers are rubbing their asses against your faces." Explained Kana and snickered at the protests of the mentioned spirits while both Shun and Yuto jumped away, looking around bewildered.

"I take it, you guys know someone who can do the same but you can't?" Asked Kana the two and both nodded, especially since Kana was making clear gestures that indicated that she was telling the spirits to stop. And she did say that. One thing she had especially to thank Judai about was that, due to them teaming up half the time when a important duel was around, she got a bit of his power transferred through her own.

"Yeah, so there was a school here called Duel Academy, long ago. When there was only Fusion summoning right? So you started as a Fusion user?" Asked Yuto, trying to get the conversation on another road that didn't involve spirits. It was unsettling to him to know there was a bunch of them, invisible to him.

"Nope, I started out actually with a Deck of spellcasters, focused on Spell Counter effects. I only had one Fusion monster in that Deck, namely the **Dark Paladin** and that was why I also put a **Buster Blader** into that Deck. Otherwise, well, no Fusion." She explained, shrugging non-chalantly and remembering her Deck from back then.

"And now you have different Decks?" Asked Yuto, sitting down with the girl who was opening packs again, looking through them.

"Yup, I got my friend Judai's "Elemental HERO" and "Neo Spacian" Decks, which I slightly refurbished with other cards to make several out of them. I got Yusei's "Synchron" Deck and the Numbers of my friend Astral." She explained, raising a eyebrow at how many new support cards for archetypes she found that her friends didn't use. "Gem-Knights", "X-Saber" and "-tellarknight" archetypes.

"What is a "Elemental HERO"?" Asked Shun confused, he could guess that those "Synchrons" were for Synchro monsters, it was the name after all, but the rest not so sure.

"Ah, you don't know that? They aren't exactly rare cards you know?" Asked Kana confused but his glare made it clear that he wanted a answer. "Well, "Elemental HERO" is a subtype of the "HERO" archetype. They are generally made of weak Main Deck monsters, only few going above 1500 Attack Points. Their strength is the heavy Fusion support." Explained Kana and Shun seemed to tense for a moment before remembering that she wasn't whoever he had thought she was.

"And what are those "Number" you mentioned?" Asked Yuto, to change to topic away from the hated fusion.

Kana smiled in remembrance of her latest friends, it hurt to know they were, aside of probably Astral, all dead now but she knew she told them that this probably would happen. "The "Numbers" is a Archetype of Xyz monsters, beginning with **Number 0** up to **Number 100** and also a number of "Chaos Number" cards, or "Number C" for short." Explained Kana and that caught their attention.

Flawlessly continuing, Kana explained: "The "Number" archetype has one unifying effect: They can't be destroyed by battle with anything but a fellow "Number", and yes that is overpowered." Explained Kana, cutting off Shun's own comment.

"So you have some really powerful Xyz monster, how many copies are there?" Asked Yuto, apparently interested in getting some. It sounded amazing to him.

Her laugh caught him off guard. "Sorry Yuto-san, but I can't give you any of them. You see, they are one of a kind, they were created from the scattered memories of my friend Astral and given their current form by the darkness in the hearts of those who found them. Only few can resist their control and I am only able because of my connection to the "Supreme King" Yuki Judai." She explained to them and at the inquisitive stares she sighed.

"I am serious, my best friend from school, Yuki Judai, possessed the "Gentle Darkness", the power to control Duel Monster Spirits and defeat the "Light of Destruction". Due to my own Power "Tag Force" and the fact that I teamed up with him dozens of times to the point that some made us out to be the ultimate Tag Team, I got a share of that power. Not as powerful as his own but still there." She explained to them, knowing that was the only reason, just like why she could see Astral.

"I see, dark is not evil, I guess huh?" Asked Yuto with a small smile of his own and she nodded.

"Exactly. In this case the light was evil, the same with the "Fabled" and "Ally of Justice" Archetypes." She explained to them with a small smile, remembering fondly all the times she had experimented with the many archetypes. To say she was worth her money wasn't paying her credit.

"Okay guys, now that we have that out of the way, what is the problem between you and Fusion summoning?" Asked Kana, looking at the two boys, who were both younger than her actually, with a raised eyebrow.

The two of them looked to each other, a silent conversation of sorts. After a minute or so Shun sighed and stepped back before Yuto turned to her. "Alright, I will tell you. Shun and I are not from this world, this world is known as the "Standard Dimension" while we come from the "Xyz Dimension". In our worlds there were never such things as Fusion or Synchro Summoning but, a year or so ago, we were forcibly introduced to it." Explained Yuto and Kana frowned.

"Let me guess, you were attacked by some kind of "Fusion Dimension"? What happened then?" Asked Kana, not sure how to respond to that idea. That was a new level of crazy, that was a war it seemed!

"You are right, and we lost. Thousands of innocents that didn't even have the chance to duel for their freedom were turned into cards. Of all inhabitants of our dimension there are perhaps a few hundred left. I don't know about other areas, but our home, Heartland City, was completely destroyed." Explained Yuto but then noticed Kana getting stiff.

"Did you say _Heartland City_? But- I just come from there! How can there be another one in a different dimension?" Asked Kana shocked and both boys blinked until they realized that there was a counterpart to their home here too! One that was at peace!

"It appears so, you also attended a school that is freakishly similar to the Fusion Dimensions Academia." Added Shun and Kana groaned to his surprise.

"Evil Duel Academy? This shapes up to be nearly as bad as third year!" Exclaimed Kana in exasperation while the other two just starred at her. Seeing this she sighed and explained: "Do you want to know why it doesn't add up to worse than third year? I refer to my third year at the academy." She asked and both nodded, wondering what the hell could be worse.

"Let me count: We had to wear those energy sucking wristbands by all our duels, during a _tournament_ , we were transported to a Duel Monster Spirit World, nearly the entire school become victims of a DUEL Zombie apocalypse!

Then my best friend, once we come back from that hell hole, convinced me and some of our other friends, to go back to save yet another friend of ours, but my best friend turned temporarily into his evil, alter-ego and creating a whole new Archetype on the fly. I should have called bullshit right then and there! And you know what? He played evil imperator until another friend of ours shoved the artificial eyeball of the guy from America into his chest armor to arbsorb the darkness.

After that we had to fend off my friends alter-ego's former minions for a while before the first Duel Monster Spirit my friend bonded with decided to go after us and attack us. Trying to get the Super Polymerization my friend owned so it could fuse all 11 Spirit worlds and the human world into one!" Explained Kana and then took a long breath after that runt.

She glowered at the intimidated forms of the two duelists and added: "That doesn't even account for first, second and fourth year or the shit I went through after my first time travelling through time-space or the second. Do you wanna know what that was? Vampires, darkness incarnate, a amazoness, a alchemist, a Pharaoh and the founder of our school trying to get those evil super weapon cards sealed under it."

At that point Yuto and Shun wisely decided that no, it was not good to think this girl didn't go through a lot. "That was the first year, by the way. I haven't even started on the alien invasion, orbital near bombardment of the world or how the entire population of the world was absorbed into the world of darkness. Did I mention that was during my school time?." She stated calmly, setting herself officially as the biggest veteran ever.

"And what come after that?" Asked Yuto, not sure if even they could compare to that much stress.

"Card games on motorcycles, corrupt politicians, arrogant biker duelists with a ego nearly the size of Kaiba Seto's ego. By the way, that is one of the only things in the world that potentially could, on it's own, crush the Egyptian god cards." She stated, thinking back to Jack, man, he was a dick back then.

"Egyptian what now?" Asked Shun confused and that brought Kana out of her musings, to stare at him in disbelieve.

"Seriously? You don't know what the Egyptian God Cards are? They aren't even cards from the Extra Deck, come on!" She complained, that didn't make sense! They were the single most powerful cards in the game, legendary even! Hey! They were GODS!

"Sorry, we haven't. Do you have perhaps copies of them?" Asked Yuto, confused at her reaction, or the name she gave them. Gods, that was a bit high even in Duel Monsters.

Kana sighed, resigned to the fact that they were ignorant of those facts. "There are only one copy of each card. They are **Slifer the Sky Dragon** , **Obelisk the Tormentor** and the **Winged Dragon of Rah**. As the name "Egyptian God Cards" suggests, they were worshipped by the ancient Egyptians as gods." She explained to the two who tensed.

Even so, she continued on. "They were actually extremely powerful spirits, the only person able to control them was the Pharaoh Atemu himself. And before you ask: Yes, the three dorms of Duel Academy were named after them. **Slifer** at the bottom, **Rah** in the middle, and **Obelisk** on the top. That is mostly due to Kaiba Seto's own misgivings." She explained to them, remembering the heated debate about what dorm would be, if they were actually ranked by monster, the best.

"Wait, why are there only one copy of each? And why did that Kaiba person have anything to do with the dorms?" Asked Yuto, quickly realizing that this was just another parallel between Academia and Kana's school despite them being of different dimensions and times.

"That is simple really." Stated Kana, matter of factly. "Despite **Rah** being seen as the strongest, and Sifer and a indefinite power since it was decided by hand size, Kaiba was the creator of Duel Academy. He himself owned **Obelisk** at one point, being the first duelist to do so. **Slifer** was owned by his rival, Yugi Muto. **Rah** was, during Battle City where Yugi won all three, owned by Marik Ishtar. Kaiba hates **Slifer** because of that, is indifferent to **Rah** , and loves **Obelisk** so much he would like to be fucked by him." She stated and snickered at their green faces.

"You are joking!" Exclaimed Yuto and Shun in chor but stopped when Kana fell over laughing, holding her hurting sides. "You were joking." Growled Shun, red in the face that a 'little girl' caused him to believe this crap!

"S- sorry, it was a old joke." She explained, grinning widely while still snickering. "It still is fact that Kaiba was biased, and Obelisk was the only one he really liked since it once belonged to him. Back to the cards themselves, they are all Divine-Attribute, Divine-Beast Type monsters. They are Level 12 and can't be targeted by Spell, Trap or Monster card effects." Explained Kana and the 'Oh shit' expressions were priceless.

"So in other words, only effects that don't target them work?" Asked Yuto cautiously, the power of such cards would cripple his own ace to be honest.

"Yup, they were powerful enough furthermore, to prevent the creator of the game, Pegasus J. Crawford, to only create one copy of each. Furthermore, if they are Special Summoned, they would be destroyed in the End Phase and need three tributes to be Normal Summoned." Explained Kana to them and they both sighed in slight relieve, there was only so much they could take in power.

"Okay, anything else?" Asked Yuto, dreading the answer.

"Well, yeah there is. Slifer has undefined points, he get's 1000 Attack Points for each card in your hand. He also destroys any monster with less than 2000 Attack Points when it is summoned while reducing anything else by 2000 Points. Obelisk can sacrifice two additional monsters and destroy all cards on the field with a base attack power of 4000 while Rah has Attack Points equal to the points of the monsters sacrificed to summon him.

He also needs a ancient incantation one must recite to summon him properly while you can pay all but 1 Life Point to give those points to him. I can't summon him sadly because the text is written in Egyptian Hieroglyphs which I can't read. I only know his effects from hearsay." Explained Kana and both blinked upon hearing that last bit.

"Wait, do you mean you have those cards?" Asked Shun shocked but Kana smirked.

She stood up and walked to her D-Wheel before opening a canopy above the engine before retrieving three cards from within. Looking at them one could see that each depicted a great beast, skillfully ilustrated before a background of a Egyptian wall. One was red, depicting a red dragon, the next was blue with a blue, humanoid giant and the last was yellow, like the golden falcon headed beast before it.

"Here they are, the three most powerful cards in the entire world. Not even the creator of the game could stand against them with the aid of a powerful, magical artifact. I only can hold onto them because I was made the successor of Muto Yugi as their guardian. I normally store them in the best protected part of my D-Wheel, you know? The engine is it's heart after all." She explained before putting them back where they belonged.

Didn't have to know that they were also protected by **Number 100: Numeron Dragon** after all. It's powers prevented anything from reaching them unless she opened the hatch, made for a nice magic trick too. How did she do that? Remember that gap between her arriving here and those two showing up? Yup, there and then.

"You must give them to us! With such power we could obliterate anything the Academia has!" Exclaimed Shun but now it was Kana's turn to frown at him.

"I understand that you want to have payback against those Academia guys, but I can't hand over those cards to you even if I wanted. As I said, I myself only can keep them because I am their holder, I only summoned Obelisk once to fight against a "Earthbound Immortal", a demon. Even then I was all but sucked dry of energy by this action despite being powered by the Crimson Dragon, another god." She stated cooly before sitting down on her spot again and beginning to unpack the first booster.

"They are so dangerous?" Asked Yuto confused and she glanced at him, clearly the more level-headed of the two.

A sigh escaped her lips before she set down her cards. "It was worse than normally I suspect, it was a Duel of Darkness, our very souls were at stake. And with them the souls of every inhabitant of the city over which we dueled." She explained to them, recalling he duel against Goodwyn as a Dark Signer. Even with the pain, hell it felt good when his face derailed at seeing her put out a actual god. A actual, angry god.

But she didn't want to draw the ire of the gods again just for summoning them without good reason. Fighting the Earthbound Immortals? Yup, good reason. Just decimating a bunch of idiots? Na... not so much.

"One question though, why did you buy so many packs if you already have so many cards?" Asked Yuto, quite confused by this fact which stopped Kana in her musings.

"Why? Why not? I made it a habit to buy tons of Boosters and Structure Decks each time I make a time-skip. That is both in case I need to help my friends out with new cards but also just in case there are new cards that I could use myself." She explained to them, she was among the few that didn't stick particularly to one theme for long.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense. So, what are your plans?" Asked Yuto, even Shun had by now apparently decided that Kana was no enemy for now which relieved her greatly.

"For the moment? Mostly try to figure things out, tomorrow I will go and look for Heartland City. I told Yuma-kun at one point that it was likely I would be whisked away yet again once whatever brought me there was finished. So I asked him if, when he and the others retired from active duelling, that they would leave me their Decks as a good luck charm of sorts. The same thing has been done by my other friends so I hope they did too." Explained Kana, smiling when she thought back to that rag-tag group of duelists she had hung around back then.

Especially that crazy Yuma, he took the cake.

"Alright, but you will get back here?" Asked Yuto, she could swear she heard a hopeful undertone in that voice of his.

A smirk grew on her face and she answered: "What do you think? Sure I come back. Destiny Bond is by far one of the fastest rides in this world, a D-Wheel built for the express purpose of competing in the World Riding Grand Prix where the best of the best participate. Also it's programming was made by two absolute D-Wheel experts." She explained before putting the cards away again, deciding to go through them more thoroughly tomorrow.

"For right now, let's call it a night okay? I am tired." She told them and both agreed. Kana placed the cards into her D-Wheel before shutting it and activating the Anti-Theft function. Then she went into her own tent and closed it firmly. No one knows what a pair of teens that probably didn't see a girl for quite a while, would do to her.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

And here goes the first chapter.

Please tell me your thoughts about the chapter in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Tag Force Reload_ Chapter 2: Red-Eyes, Take Warning

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The next morning come soon.

Kana woke up very early, she made that a habit while living in Satellite or on the run from security in the city. She begun to prep her D-Wheel and check it for any unwanted extra's that whatever brought her here added. What she found astounded her.

Yusei had worked on it, pretty long after she was gone if the date shown on it was anything to go by. Did Yusei know that her D-Wheel would some time in the future be sent to her? Well, Misty was a fortuneteller after all. A small smile overcome her face as she saw a message: "Make the best of the future. Yusei". She closed her eyes and deactivated the diagnostics program.

"Something important?" Asked Yuto as he stepped up to her and Kana laughed just a bit to that.

"Just, one of my old friends has worked on my D-Wheel, as if he knew I would get it back some time in the future. And perhaps even need it." She explained to him. She leaned back in the seat of the motorcycle, looking up as if she could see them all. Even now, after all that happened, she remembered their faces. "Yusei, we really saved the future." Whispered Kana whimsically.

This wasn't the future that Antimony/Bruno and the rest of Ylliaster come from. But it sure as hell was close in time to them. She wondered if they were now in this time, perhaps Aporia was still a child, perhaps Z-One was a scientist right now. Perhaps, somewhere, Antimony was participating in a tournament.

Yes, this, this right here, was a future worth living in. A future that was not destroyed, where people where in peace. No fear of Meklord Emperors, no fear of the Dark Signers. Team 5Ds had done it, they saved the future from becoming the apocalypse they all saw while duelling team New World.

"Hey, what are you starring at?" Asked Yuto confused and brought Kana out of her musings.

"Ah, sorry Yuto-san. Just thought of the past, is all." She told him before standing up and stashing her backpack into the D-Wheel again, having taken down her tent already. "I am on my way then, but I won't allow anyone to destroy this future." She stated before sitting onto her D-Wheel and putting on her helmet.

"Wait what do you-" Tried Yuto to ask but Kana was already driving off, on her way toward where the GPS showed was Heartland City. It took her less than 20 minutes to reach the highway, using a combination of her speed and her experience in dodging obstacles born from shadow games, she was easily through the traffic that would impede her otherwise.

By the time the day ended she arrived at the outskirts of the city and rented a room in a Motel, using her credit card as before. The day after she left it again but before she could sit down on her D-Wheel she heard a familiar call. Rolling the vehicle out of the garage she found three spirits she knew very well.

A purple **Kuriboh** like monster with a lightningbolt in rainbow pattern on it's forehead, a teardrop shaped, black monster with three 'crystals' protruding from it's face in a triangle formation and large, yellow eyes. The third was a small, cat-like monster with stripped, fluffy fur, large red eyes and the overall appearance of a kitten. It had small wings on it's back though and, like the others, she knew it well.

All three flew to her happily, soon joined by **Winged Kuriboh** , **Kuribon** and **Ruby**. " **Rainbow Kuriboh** , **Kuriphoton** and Baby Tiragon? What are you doing here?" Asked Kana surprised at seeing the three spirits that were connected to Yuma and Kaito.

"Thanks guys, thanks for waiting for me." She whispered to them and could nearly see the two duellists standing besides their monsters, nodding to her. It took Kana and the spirits a bit over 20 minutes until they arrived at the point they were leading her toward.

It was a sort of shrine, with a slightly worn picture of the entire group, including the form Barians and herself. It was the last picture they took before she had been taken away, directly after Don Thousand was defeated. On the podest the picture stood on was a inscription: "In Memory of Kana. Our strength shall keep us together." She traced the inscription with her hand, she could barely keep in her tears at seeing this.

The age of the shrine showed just how long ago it was errected, once again she was the last to remember what happened, the last to know their struggles, to hold the memory alive. To her it hadn't been more than three days since this picture had been taken, but to her friends a life had passed.

"Oh my! Who may you be?" Interrupted a voice from behind her inner monologue. She stood up and turned toward the person and was stunned for war moment. There stood a woman and just for a moment she thought she saw a old Yuma but upon closer inspection that was not the case.

There stood a older man, she guessed him at 40 to 50 years, with dark blue hair that had at the front pinkish red color. Around his neck hung the Emperors Key she realized and both his hairstyle and his face reminded her a lot of Yuma.

The man was just as surprised it seemed, starring at her and then to the picture which was more of a large poster in size, and then back to her. "Goodness, that can't be, are you Anasaki Kana? The "Red Hat" duelist?" Asked the man and Kana blinked for a moment, she had been a bit stunned at the man appearing but come out of her stuppor now.

"Uh, yeah? That is me. Um... are you by any chance a descendant of Sakumo Yuma?" Asked Kana, not entirely sure if that man was just a imposter or not.

"Yes, my name is Sakumo Aizen. But, if you are the real 'Red Hat', then you must have the "Number" monsters, right?" Asked Aizen and Kana knew instantly this was like a test of her claims. Not a hard one though.

"Right here." She stated smiling, reaching into a Deck holster she always had with her which contained her core Xyz monster, and retrieving one of them. " **Number 39: Utopia** , the one and only." She told him, showing proudly one of her favorite cards. Utopia was a being of light, a spirit of clear conscience and justice. Born from willpower and not darkness within someones heart, he was the only Number that didn't turn against Yuma and Astral.

To put it bluntly: He was the **Dark Magician/Neos/Stardust Dragon** of Yuma and she held him in equal high regards. "If you could summon him, to make sure the card isn't just a piece of paper." Requested Aizen and Kana could understand what he meant. The Duel Disk would only aknowledge a card with a official chip in it. That was implemented after the Battle City tournament to prevent the Rare Hunters counterfeit Decks.

"Okay then, let's get the show on the road, shall we?" Asked Kana smirking, she liked to bring her cards out, and she activated her Duel Disk. Luckily the small temple was rather off from the main road, in a park, so that it wouldn't draw attention. "Come forth! **Number 39: Utopia**!" She shouted and in a swirl of light the great warrior appeared.

Clad in gold and silver armor, with artificial wings and a closed helmet, yes, Utopia was cool as hell in her opinion. "I- incredible! That I would come to see this card for real." Whispered Aizen in amazement and Kana couldn't help but smile at that.

"I hope this shows who I am Sakumo-san, I naturally could bring out the **Dark Magician** , **Stardust Dragon** and **Elemental HERO Neos** if you want to." She suggested and brought him out of his musings with that offer.

"No no, that is more than enough proof. I was just a bit overwhelmed by seeing the legendary card myself, no one saw their kind in over 200 years after all." Explained Aizen and with that Kana had her time table reestablished.

"So, where are the cards? **Baby Tiragon** and the others led me to this... shrine I guess? Or memorial? Anyway, I don't exactly know where they could be." Asked Kana the man, she was still his junior in age even if she was way older than she looked.

"Let me show you, my family is sort of like the guardians of this place so to say so I know how to do it." He explained, Kana did notice how he gave the spirits a look which meant he saw them.

He walked up to the table and placed the Emperors Key into a indentation that she thought initially to be a simple depiction of it engraved into the stone and nothing more. It slid away though and a card scanner appeared under it. "My forefather said that "The Light of the last shall open the vault", not sure about what that means though." Explained Aizen and Kana realized what it meant.

She stepped up to the stone and then picked another card from her holster. "The final Number, the card that appeared when we had gathered them all." Muttered Kana before placing the card onto the scanner, the 99th number, **Utopic Dragon**.

The memorial seemed to shift sideways, opening into a large cavern underneath it. "Okay... I knew I shouldn't have given them my bank account number." Commented Kana, suspecting that the funds were raised from her money. Oh well, it was cool, like a Bat Cave.

When they entered it she found that the room was about the size of a small bunker with a pair of large briefcases in the middle of it. Kana walked up to the first and found it contained a large number of Deck Boxes on the bottom and hundreds of other cards above them. The same was with the other but both contained photo's in them.

The first was a picture of what Kana only could image were much older versions of her friends, Yuma just looked like Aizen to be honest. They were holding a banner above their heads which read "GO KANA!" in bold, Romanji letters. The other picture was a copy of the same picture that hung on the memorial, it was a bit over the top to be honest, what with the banner and all, but it was touching to her, it showed that they still had cared.

She took both of the suitcases, saying her good bye to Aizen before placing them both into a hold on the back of her D-Wheel before sitting down herself. Placing her red helmet onto her head she drove away, even though it had appealed to her to meet Aizens wife, children and grandchildren, she had to do a job, even if she only could guess what that was.

She had long ago noticed a pattern: The world was in danger by something and she landed right in proximity to the epicenter of the whole thing. It would involve Duel Monsters and most likely the actual "Chosen One" of whatever decided to bring her here, was specialized in a Summoning method she didn't know yet.

At Duel Academy she was a Special and Tribute Summon using duelist at the beginning, only later starting to use Fusion after meeting Jaden who was a master of the art. Then she ended in Satellite, meeting Yusei who was using a Deck specialized on Synchro Summoning which was new. And just recently, after landing in Heartland City, she met Yuma who ended up a Xyz specialist.

She learned each of those styles and now here she was, first meeting Yuto and Shun who were Xyz users. But this Sawatari guy mentioned _Pendulum_ summoning which was presumably a new method of summoning and used by someone called Yuya. Why always the Yu? Judai's last name was _Yu_ ki, _Yu_ sei, _Yu_ ma, and now _Yu_ to and _Yu_ ya. Always the Yu if someone was important or what?

Anyway, it was night time when she arrived at the warehouse again and rolled her D-Wheel into it. She was greeted by Duel Disks but Shun and Yuto calmed down when they recognized her. "Looks like you come back. So, did you get those cards you were searching?" Asked Shun, cold, calm, he seemed to have finally come to terms of her being a ally of sorts.

"Yup, in the briefcases here." She answered while parking her D-Wheel not far from them. "And I got a few new Duel Monster Spirits." She noted with a smile but then laughed to their confusion. " **Baby Tiragon** , get off from Kurosaki-san's head." She told the baby spirit who had been perched on his head and now was pouting cutely.

The little cat/dragon hybrid back toward her and she smiled at it before turning to them. "So guys, I got a bit of a lead on what to do next, namely who may be the 'chosen one' of whatever brought me here." She explained and they starred at her blankly. "Okay, let me explain. Until now I always met someone who was important to the 'save the world' business and was pretty good at a summoning method I didn't know yet or didn't use." She explained to them and both perked up.

"My friend Judai was a ace at Fusion, Yusei was a damn near perfect Synchro User and Yuma had a Deck that was perfect for Xyz summoning. All three ended up being the key to saving the world. Judai with the Gentle Darkness, Yusei as one of the Signers, Yuma who possessed the Emperors Key with Astral in it." She explained to them the rather basic form of it.

"So you say that there must be a summoning method you don't know how to use yet and whoever uses it extensively is likely a key player to fighting Academia?" Asked Yuto, summing up nicely what she told them.

"Yup, and I got another few leads, aside of the name of both the person and the summoning method. First of all, every person who had been the superhero of Duel Monsters combat so far had a monster with 2500 Attack and 2000 Defense Points. Their monsters were mostly on the scale of 2 tribute levels, so Level 7 or, in Yuseis case, Level 8, or in the case of Yuma a Rank 4 monster." Explained Kana to them, which was usual.

"Lastly, their monsters were always of the type they specialized in, Muto Yugi, the King of games, possessed the **Dark Magician** but didn't have any specialization. It is a Normal monster. Judai had **Elemental HERO Neos** , another Normal monster but was able to use "Contact Fusion" with the Neospacians, and he also had **Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman** which IS a Fusion monster.

Yusei had his **Stardust Dragon** , a Level 8 Synchro Monster which also was his Signer Dragon, and Yuma finally had his Rank 4 **Number 39: Utopia** as his ace." She explained to them at large, thinking back to those duelists, each of them she had known even if Yugi had been only briefly.

"Finally, they each had evolved forms of those monsters, namely Yugi had **Dark Paladin** and **Dark Magician of Chaos** , Judai had the many Neos Fusions, Yusei had cards such as **Majestic Star Dragon** , **Shootingstar Dragon** and **Shooting Quasar Dragon** while Yuma had many different variations of Utopia, both ranked up versions and ranked down cards." She explained to them, knowing each card naturally herself.

"Alright, that is quite a lot of leads you gleaned just from knowing others. But, didn't you say you had his name too? How?" Asked Yuto, this had somehow ended in a briefing of sorts to be honest.

Kana snickered at that to their confusion but explained: "Well, just before I come here the first time I met this unpleasant guy named Sawatari. I accidentally run his bicycle over with my D-Wheel and he was ranting about his dad scrapping it. I countered by doing the subtle thing: Telling him that he is a coward hiding behind his fathers back and that his repeated claims of being a 'perfect' duelist were worthless. I proceeded to beat him in a First-Turn-Kill/One-Turn-Kill afterward." She explained and Yuto broke into laughter at that.

When she gave him a inquisitive look he whipped the tears from his eyes and explained: "That is the same guy I defeated just a few hours ago, in a One-Turn-Kill too." Now Kana laughed with him, that Sawatari guy was a pushover, alright.

"Still, what does that have to do with that name?" Asked Shun finally, a small smirk tugging on his face.

"Ah, yeah the name. That Sawatari guy did mention that his one loss, against a certain "Yuya" and his Pendulum monsters, didn't count. I didn't see anything like those and the card-shop owner told me that there is only one who has Pendulum Monster, a certain Sakaki Yuya, student at the extra curricular "You Show" duel school." She explained, smug about her skills at information gathering.

"Wait, you knew that since before you met us but didn't tell us?" Asked Shun and she could swear there was a pang of betrayal in his eyes.

"Sorry guys, didn't think about it until today. My mind was more focused on getting to see what Yuma and the others left behind. Oh, and on that note I met Yuma's descendant, I even got his telephone number." She explained to them and Shun just nodded, taking her explanation for now.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Asked Yuto, to change the subject at least.

Kana smirked and got out her tent and camping equipment. "What do you think? Tomorrow I will be going and enroll into that school, as far as I know that Yuya can be the next Yugi." She explained and the two Xyz users blinked at that but she continued: "Rule Number 1 in reccoinasance: Infiltration is the easiest way to do it. Instead of hunting people for information, befriend them, become part of them, you know, the usual."

Yuto frowned, mulling this over in his head. "So in other words, you want to infiltrate that school to learn more? But the people we think have a connection to Academia, are those in "Leo Institute of Duelling", or is it just that boy you want to see?" Asked Yuto, he did remember that the girl mentioned that name.

Kana nodded and explained: "Exactly, but I would also say one of you should infiltrate that other school, not you Yuto though, if Sawatari knows your face that could become trouble." The reactions were largely different between the two. Yuto appeared to understand what she meant but Shun seemed unhappy about the idea.

"I won't join that damn school! They work for the Fusion Dimension I am sure!" Protested the boy and Kana sighed heavily before doing something that she started to do after meeting Leo: She walked up to him and then chopped on his head with her hand.

It was quite a powerful chop as well, making him cry out. "First of all, I doubt that anyone in there knows what that is, how do you guys come to that idea to begin with?" Asked Kana, finally getting a bit of working with them into gear.

Yuto, seeing the insult on Shun's lips and being a bit too amused by their new friends attitude, answered in his stead. "The headmaster and leader of academia, as we found out interrogating members, is named Akaba Leo. He was the namesake and founder of the "Leo Corporation" as well as the school attached to it. From what we gathered he vanished years ago and his son is current owner of the corporation while his wife is chairwoman and headmistress."

Now that made Kana frown. "And you think he has still connections to the corporation? Was there any evidence to suggest that this Leo guy has been in contact with his family since vanishing?" Asked Kana, she was a wannabe detective if you want, but she was good at it.

"They all claimed to not know, but there are so many of those damn Fusion users!" Protested Shun, his hate for that particular mechanic flaring and Kana sighed.

"First of all, this dimension always had Fusion, it was there from the start and is one of the oldest mechanics in the game. Nowadays there are just more archetypes and flexible effects for it than back in my original time so naturally some would choose it." She argued back, folding her arms over her chest with a frown. "What kind of cards did those Academia guys use anyway?" Asked Kana since she couldn't think of cards that would disable a entire dimension so easily.

"They use "Ancient Gear" fusion monsters. And they somehow always draw **Ancient Gear Hound Dog** early on." Explained Yuto but stopped when she turned to him with a stunned expression.

"Wait, "Ancient Gear"? As in **Ancient Gear Golem**? Since when is that a Fusion Archetype?" Asked Kana confused, that archetype was beat-down and dominance, not Fusion. Special Summon and tribute summon yeah, but the only Fusion monster she knew was **Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem** which was the only one in the entire archetype.

"Yeah, but how do you know that archetype? And what is this **Golem** you are talking about?" Asked Yuto confused himself which made Kana frown.

"One of my old teachers back at the Academy, Chronos de Medici who taught Duel theory, used a Ancient Gear Deck. His ace was the 3000 points strong **Ancient Gear Golem** , the most powerful card in that archetype. They prevent you from activating traps and spell cards until the End-Step when they attack, and that card causes piercing damage." Explained Kana to them and both looked horrified but she continued.

"Back then the only Fusion monster in the archetype was something of a counterpart to the Cyber Archetypes **Cyber End Dragon** , called **Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem** which was made of three **Golem** cards. The archetype relied more on overwhelming the opponent as fast as possible, using their support cards and those supporting machine and earth monsters." She explained to the pair but then a grin appeared.

Both looked a bit perturbed at the gleefull snickering of their newest addition to the team, who was now cackling like a madwoman. "I am nearly too afraid to ask but, why are you laughing now?" Asked Yuto uncertainly, the girl was probably the strangest he knew, and that said a lot.

She turned to them with a nearly crazy grin on her face and answered: "I know exactly what to do to hurt them. It only needs a few adjustments at your Decks and you two will have their worst nightmare prepared." She told them before going to her D-Wheel and typing something into it.

"I always thought that Yusei's idea of making the D-Wheel able to sort out my cards into Decks or some others, was a bit overkill but this is perfect." She cackled to herself before several cards were ejected and she turned to them. "Behold, the worst nightmare of any users of "Ancient Gear" monsters or Fusion monsters!" She declared before giving them to the two.

Looking through the cards they found that they were all spell or trap cards that targeted fusion, Earth attribute or Machine type monsters. **Chtonian Polymer** , **Acid Rain** and other cards that either destroyed or took control. Yuto also noted a **Cyber Dragon** and something called **Force Fusion** as well as a Fusion monster called **Chimeratech Overdragon**. Reading the effect he instantly knew what that was.

 **Force Fusion** was basically a **Polymerization** which used monsters on either side of the field but only worked with Machine type Fusion monsters. One had to also pay half the original attack points of the monster at the end of the turn. **Chimeratech Overdragon** on the other hand needed 1 **Cyber Dragon** and a infinite amount of machine monsters.

Combined those cards would allow him to empty the field of any and all monsters and then, with the effect of the monster to attack once for each Fusion Material, whipe out any Obelisk Force duelist. To put it bluntly: She gave them counters to any Obelisk Force strategy there was. Which was actually very easy since there weren't many to begin with.

"If we have those cards... it would completely cripple their strategies." Realized Shun apparently too, shocked at seeing this extreme advantage they suddenly had.

Kana shrugged and answered: "That happens if you have too much money and buy a lot of cards. This dimension has the advantage that we have counters to any of the mechanics, a Anti-Meta Deck meant to combat that archetype would be easy to make for me. In fact, I have one that was meant for duels against Chronos-sensei, it will surely work against them as well." She told the two of them and both shuddered. Pity was something they didn't expect to feel toward those guys.

"Alright, so we now have the academias worst nightmare ready and a duelist who has probably one too many ways to kick them in the nuts. We just need a cloning facility and make a army of clones of you, then the invasion is a go." Joked Yuto and even Shun had to grin at that while Kana laughed openly.

"Alright guys, until tomorrow we should get some shut eye, I have school tomorrow, right?" Joked Kana before entering her tent, her D-Wheel in secured mode just in case.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Akaba Reiji, president of Leo Corporation, frowned when he replayed over and over again the duel between the "Red Hat" girl on the device which was undoubtedly a D-Wheel, a rather advanced one too, against Sawatari Shingo.

Her kind of duelling was frighteningly advanced, but it didn't send the same ripples in energy as a Synchro Dimension Duelist. It was still way more powerful than a 15 year old should be able to but that could be explained otherwise. D-Wheels went out of use roughly 500 years ago, around the time that the "VR" duelling become more common than the holograms.

Her cards were also of a older branch, "Synchron" and "Junk" archetypes were most famously used by the legendary Fudo Yusei, another Turbo duelist. He wasn't as dumb as to not see a connection and was running a analysis of all duelists registered in history with her face, from schools, tournaments and so on.

It was then that he found entries, three in fact, but they were from completely different times. First of all and also the oldest, was of Anasaki Kana, a Slifer Red student at the Duel Academy of the Standard Dimension. She was reported among the best of her school time and a rather flexible duelist too.

The second entry was of a girl that was just a bit older, from the Fortune Cup and World Riding Grand Prix in New Domino City. The exact same hat and identical features. But it was at least 100 years after she went missing after graduation. A more obscure note added from another file identified her as one of the Signers of the Crimson Dragon, holding the mark of the body to be exact.

The third and most recent was from their own Heartland City but that one was much younger despite her being actually, if you looked at her ages registered, at least 21 years old, as a participant of the World Duel Carnival and being a tag partner to the winner Sakaki Yuma. In each of the files it was noted that she possessed the ability to see Duel Monster Spirits. In the second she was also noted as a Psychic Duelist, a rare kind of duelist who could do things similar to a Action Duel due to making monsters physical.

It didn't quite add up, but in all three cases she seemed to vanish after a special event. The siege on New Domino City by the Ylliaster organization, the siege on Duel Academy by "Darkness", the fight against the "Barrians" in Heartland. In all cases she was noted as one of the duelists helping to resolve this event and to use Decks of different kinds.

To put it simple, he suspected the most outlandish and strangest theory held true: Time travel. Now she was about 15 but that didn't quite matter, time travel was strange enough. All her duel records put her at a astounding 329 duels with just 3 loses.

Those were namely against a member of team New World, which was partially negated since her team still won, against Yuma in the tournament and it was mentioned that she also lost against Marufuji Ryo. That made one loss per time over all and compared to her 326 wins, which were in themselves very astounding, that said a lot. Notably each duel she lost was her alone against a opponent, no tag duel was lost and she participated in a lot.

"What are you looking at, Reiji-kun?" Asked a voice behind him and he didn't need to turn around to know that it was his mother who asked.

"A duelist who showed up a few days ago. The same who defeated Sawatari-kun in a single turn. She doesn't appear to be from here." He explained and could tell his mother looked at the files, he could nearly sense her frown.

"Those dates, they are several hundred years apart, from several hundred years ago. How can that be?" Was her question after reading over them, confused at the extremely high rating that she got initially, putting her as a Level 9 duelist by Kaiba corporations old designation system. Just so you know: That was the treat level mostly seen with professional duelists and she was fresh out of school back then.

"Yes, it appears that this Anasaki Kana is a honest to god time traveller. She appears, interestingly enough, in the biography of Muto Yugi as well, mentioned as a friend who helped him during a incident he didn't further describe. All I know is that it is the earliest mention of Synchro summoning in history." Explained Reiji while starring at the pictures of the girl who always seemed rather enthusiastic.

"If that was true... Do you intend to recruit her?" Asked Himika with a frown. The child appeared so young, especially in her current, 15 year old form.

"I am not sure yet, she appears to be in the vicinity of those Xyz Dimension duelists." He explained, the way the duelists were resonating showed this clearly.

"Akaba-san! We were able to hack into the Duel Disk of the suspect!" Exclaimed a technician suddenly as he come to them. "It is just the audio transmitter but we can listen in on the girl." Explained the man which surprised Himika a bit, not used to her son letting anyone hack the Duel Disk of someone else.

"Well done, bring it up." Ordered Reiji and instantly a live feed come over.

" _-have the academias worst nightmare ready and a duelist who has probably one too many ways to kick them in the nuts. We just need a cloning facility and make a army of clones of you, then the invasion is a go."_ Come the voice of a boy over the speekers which resembled Sakaki Yuya's voice a lot.

" _Alright guys, until tomorrow we should get some shut eye, I have school tomorrow, right?"_ Spoke up a female voice, presumably belonging to Anasaki Kana.

Reiji frowned at that, school? Did she plan to subsribe for some school now? Perhaps for cover, that was well possible. But after that they only heard her mutter some quiet words that sounded as if she talked to some cards considering their names, mostly wishing them good night. After that it become relatively silent.

"Well, we got this a bit late." Commented Himika with a frown on her face as she sighed.

"Yes, but it appears that they actually are working against Academia from this little fact and that the girl is on this." Commented Reiji as he fell into his own thoughts. "From what I understand, Sawatari-kun mentioned Yuya-kun during his duel with her. Perhaps she is going to investigate him." Stated Reiji thoughtfully. To be honest, the girl had a ridiculous amount of experience from just what he could tell. That meant she was probably going for somewhere to start.

"Mother, it is possible that Anasaki will try to enroll in You Show Duel School, don't try to stop her if she offers to duel our duelists. Encourage it." He instructed her to her surprise but she accepted it, this was after all Reiji's planning to protect this dimension from the beginning.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

The next morning saw Kana driving away from their little hideout, using her GPS system, which thankfully still worked, to find the school where her target was.

She had one of her decks already in her Duel Disk so that it wouldn't reveal that she had so many. The reason was that she half expected that she had to defeat someone so that she could join that school, though she wasn't sure.

The school, as she found out soon enough, was rather small, tucked away between two buildings. It had a fenced off area to the side which looked like a tennis court to her but there was no net in the middle so it was perhaps a duel arena.

Before the building stood a man in red and yellow gym clothes and similiarly colored hair. He looked like a gym coach to be honest. He was currently opening the building it seemed, so she went right while it was opening it seemed.

"Hello? Is this You Show Duel School?" Asked Kana as she rolled her D-Wheel toward the man who turned around in surprise at someone asking him this.

"Ah, yeah! I am Hiragi Shuzo, the headmaster. How can I help you?" Asked the man with a wide grin on his face which made him look quite easy going in her opinion.

"Ah, good. My name is Anasaki Kana, I am a duelist who has been travelling around the countryside for a while now and I heard there is a new summoning mechanic someone at this school possessed. I thought I could perhaps enter the school if that was okay?" Explained Kana, using the quickly thought up excuse for her being here.

She didn't mention that "Travelling the Countryside" involved time travel, that was okay though since it was up to interpretation anyway. "Oh! A new student then? Come in come in! New faces are always welcome by us!" Stated the man happily and Kana wondered whether this school had any larger amounts of students at all.

She parked her D-Wheel in a garage that apparently had only been so far used by Shuzo himself since most just walked from their respective schools to the school itself before following him to what may be his office. It was rather nice looking, clearly very customized by him. There were pictures, some featuring a girl with dark pink hair and lighter pink bangs, others with the same girl, Shuzo and a boy.

She had to take a double take since for a moment she thought it was Yuto on the picture but then realized that was just that his face looked like Yuto's. The boy had orange hair which become green halfway through his rather fluffy looking mane with a ahoge on top of it. To put it bluntly, the guy's hair looked like a tomato.

"Well Anasaki-san, could you plug your Duel Disk into the computer? Then it would automatically register it." Asked Shuzo and Kana shrugged, doing as he asked.

On the screen soon after appeared a bunch of information, interestingly enough it contained among others her 329 duels, of them 326 victories. The list of her opponents was also quite staggering now that she looked at it. "Wow, didn't know I broke the the 300 duels mark already." Commented Kana impressed by her own records. It was quite astounding that she actually duelled so many times in the past already.

"Oh wow! You are like a professional duelist Anasaki-san! I can't wait to see how hotblooded your duels will be!" Exclaimed Shuzo enthusiastically and Kana sweatdropped at that comment. Was hotblooded something like his catchphrase?

"Well, I did participate in some tournaments in my time so I hope that I won't disapoint you." She answered, knowing that her current Deck would be... quite heated.

A few hours later Kana had been discussing with Shuzo about the school. Apparently they had no one to teach Fusion, Synchro or Xyz summoning. Pendulum Summoning was also still unique to Sakaki Yuya, the boy on the picture she had thought looked like Yuto.

When she explained that she actually could perform all of the mechanics but had different Decks for each, it only made Shuzo even more enthusiastic about having her with them. She was just short of demonstrating it to him in a duel when a commotion outside drew them there.

Outside they found several people, most of all Yuya and a number of other people. There was also a woman with dark pink hair and a dark pink dress who had, in Kana's opinion, too much make-up and too much pink on.

"Sadly we can't let this simply slip, the reputation of our school would take a hard hit if word come out that one of our students was injured and we didn't go after a suspect just because people claim it wasn't him despite four withnesses, well our reputation would take a heavy hit and I can't allow that." Explained the woman in a calm, collected voice and Kana frowned. What?

"Akaba Himika! What are you doing here?" Asked Shuzo the woman and Kana noted her to be related to this Leo guy, so she was part of the LID?

"Ah Hiragi Shuzo, just the man I needed to talk to. And I see you also have the girl with you who so carelessly made herself a enemy of my esteemed student with you." Stated Himika with a smile and Kana frowned.

"Is this about that Sawagaki guy whose bicycle I run over? Because if it is, he should send me the repair bill if he wants, or send me how much it had been. I can pay either way." She told them, dismissive of any threat they could make.

"No, it is actually about how you used underhanded tactics to defeat one of our best duelists in a first turn kill, which is humilating to him and to our school." She stated but frowned when Kana laughed loudly.

"Underhanded? Akaba-san, sorry to inform you but I am well aware that the Duel Disk prevents cheating by, first of all, shuffling on it's own, secondly, sounding alarm if someone illegally slips a card on top of the Deck, and finally, detects if you use cards that weren't normally drawn. Your accusations of me cheating are beaten by rules, effects and technology. I am just better than that amateur." She stated and it worked like Mirror Force on her opponent.

"Even if you say so, no simple child should be able to defeat one of the best in our institute, you aren't even part of any schools after all. This would be a threat to our reputation." Countered Himika but Kana's eye-rolling didn't seem to please her. "You should show more respect before those who can harm you legally very badly if I were you." Threatened Himika, her patience with this girl going thin by now.

"Would love to see you try, I am also rich, just for your info, I can probably buy your own lawyer over if I wanted to because I have so massive amounts of money on my account." She stated dismissively of the woman. "Besides, that Sawatari guy is nothing special, all he had so far as I knew, were money and his father's influence and those are worthless if his opponent doesn't care. And quite frankly? I don't care." She stated easily which, in and of itself, was a insult to the boy.

"And you know what? If that guy is one of your best, then I don't want to know how abyssmal the worst duelists are doing in your school. He is a complete amateur who can't even read his own monsters effects or set something up so that his opponent doesn't beat him so easily. I mean, he went first and what does he do? He throws out all his heavy hitters and wastes the effect just to have it out." She stated flatly and smirked at the flinch she caused.

"How bad could he have done?" Asked one of the kids with the woman, a boy with wild, brown hair and feral features who carried around a Bokken apparently.

"I beat him in one turn, duh." Answered Kana flatly and that was enough for him to stop and think.

"That wasn't a joke?" Asked the boy surprised and Kana rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Yes, I beat him, end of story. And what is this all about anyway?" Asked Kana in response, still not knowing what they wanted here anyway.

"Simple, we are here because of the fact that Sasaki Yuya attacked Sawatari Shingo unprovoked and injured him badly. Even right now he is fighting for his life." She said in a tone that implied that she wouldn't let herself be placated.

Seeing as she was pointing out Yuya, Kana decided to throw a boulder into her way. "Then it could be that you are mistaking him for someone else." She stated which drew curious glances from all around her. "Yesterday I met a boy who looks a lot like him and I also thought at first that they were the same. Then I realized the hair and eyes." She stated, the last thing coming out in a flat tone.

"He looks like a tomato with his green and orange hair. The boy I met, Yuto, had black hair with a light purple patch right at the front. I talked with him a bit, we were both new to the city, and when he told me he helped a girl from here against someone named Sawatari something or another I realized we met the same noob." She stated, it wasn't a lie actually, she just left out a lot of what happened back then.

"And do you have a picture of this 'Yuto' person?" Asked Himika and now it was Kana who smirked victoriously.

"Yeah, in fact I have." She stated, it wasn't like his face was a unknown anyway so, why not? She tapped her Duel Disk a few times and called up a picture that her Duel Disk had gotten when it synchronized with his own. It was his profile picture, alright? "Here he is." She stated, holding it out for them to see. It was also clear it was a duelist profile.

"You were with him long enough to register him as a duelist?" Asked Himika surprised at seeing this and Kana smirked.

"We talked a lot, especially once I had to stop his friend from going berserk once he found out I can perform Fusion summon, he has a really irrational hate for that mechanic." She explained, not giving names, or even explaining why that was. It was a bit irrational, after all: Elemental HERO monsters and assorted friends didn't do anything to him!

"Even so, this is no proof. But I will be nice, we decide it like civilized people." Suggested Himika and Kana frowned. "With duelling. Three of our first year students against three of yours. Whoever wins two of three duels has won over all. If you win, we leave you alone. If we win, then this school will become part of Leo Institute of Dueling." She explained with a large, self righteous smile.

Shuzo was it who interjected: "Hah! That was your plan the entire time! You want Yuya-kun's Pendulum monster! I bet that so called injury is also nothing but a lie!" Declared Shuzo loudly and Kana found herself agreeing, that woman struck her as someone who would do anything to get what she wanted.

Himika smirked to that but shook her head. "No, sadly it isn't. But yes, I want this school most of all to include Pendulum Summoning into our curriculum." She explained and Kana frowned at her.

"In other words you, who control the prints for Duel Monster cards, are too lazy to just print your own cards?" Asked Kana, even if it was more of a statement than a question. She had done her homework, you know? She had found out Industrial Illusions had, at some point, sold part of the rights for printing to their corporation for the Japanese area.

Himika frowned at Kana but answered: "We can't leave something like this in the hands of a simple boy of another school, it would be uncourt if everyone knew that it wasn't us who invented it." She stated but Kana rolled her eyes.

"If I remember right what I read on the internet, a whole stadium saw Yuya-san use Pendullum Summoning as the first to do so." She countered, their little pride games didn't work so well when someone didn't buy their crap.

"Even so, and now, do you accept or are you surrendering? It wouldn't be so surprising all things considered, your school is after all just a little backwater school." Stated Himika haughtily and to be honest, Kana didn't like her already.

"I enrolled in this school just now, so I count as a first year. I hope you aren't too afraid of a unknown to let me participate." Stated Kana coldly and Himika had a retort on the lips, but remembered that Reiji wanted to see her duel again.

"It is fine with me, who else will duel then?" Asked the woman, looking around at the students who were still a bit stunned that a newcomer would just decide to enter. Then again she was apparently skilled enough to beat Sawatari in one turn so that had to count for something.

"I will also duel." Announced Yuya as he stepped forward. "I won't let you just take away the entertainment duelling that my father has created, just so you could gain more money!" Declared Yuya determined and Kana smiled slightly, there it was, the stupidly determined hero.

"Then I will be the third." Declared another boy, this one was a bit short with light blue hair and what looked like a military parody of the Obelisk Blue Jacket. Kana decided to file him away as a suspect for the title of 'Spy' for later.

After a bit of bickering, involving a friend of Yuya named Gongenzaka who didn't even attend You Show Duel School wanting to participate, they all found themselves in what Kana guessed to be the observation room for the duel arena.

Yuya went first, his opponent was Shijima Hokuto, who was a ruthless and arrogant duelist of the LID's Xyz Summon course. He had very crazy looking, dark purple hair. Yuya managed in the end to defeat him luckily so the first one was out of the picture.

The second duel was between the Synchro Summon Course representative, Yaiba Todo. He used a X-Saber Deck and Sora, surprisingly, gave up his position to Gongenzaka, who was apparently using a "Super Heavy Samurai" Deck, and it ended in a tie.

Now, whether this would be a tie or a victory for You Show hung in the air on Kana's shoulders as she stepped onto the field followed by the Fusion Summon Course representative, Kotsu Masumi. She was a afro American girl with dark skin, red eyes, long black hair that, in it's texture and style reminded Kana of Carly Carmine, and wore a shortsleeved, light blue shirt over a cream colored one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with a pair of black, skin-tight shorts under it.

"Hm, you seem to have more fire in your eyes than those others." Stated Masumi and a grin begun to grow on her face. "This could be entertaining." She stated as Kana used her Duel Disk to shuffle her Deck.

"Hope I don't disapoint then, Kotsu-san, because I am the most experienced duelist in this building I would think." Returned Kana, interested in seeing just what her opponent would be using. "So, what Deck do you use? As it is a Fusion Deck I guess that would mean you are using a archetype like that, right?" Asked Kana, conversationally while her opponent readied her own Disk.

"And you would be willing to divulge your own Deck type in return?" Asked Masumi, apparently taking the bait and Kana smirked.

"Sure, it isn't overly complex really, it's just stuffed full with Red-Eyes monsters." She stated and that was what surprised Masumi now.

"Red-Eyes? The dragon of potential?" Asked Masumi and at Kana's nod she smirked. "Well, dragons never went well against knights, did they now? I am using a Gem-Knight Deck, so I hope your dragons can keep up." Stated the young woman and Kana frowned.

""Gem-Knight", the unholy love children of "Crystal Beast" and "Elemental HERO" cards." She muttered under her breath. She was no fan of that archetype. "Well, then we will see whether your knights can defeat the dragon of infinite potential, right?" Asked Kana with a smirk.

Before Masumi could answer the voice of Shuzo rang over the speekers: _"Anasaki-san! Any request for a field?!"_ Shouted the man and Kana sighed before thinking.

This would be a Action Duel, from what she watched so far that was the wet dreams of Seto Kaiba because you could stand on top of your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon while it decimates your opponents monsters. That said, it would be beneficial to have a field to her own advantage... "A dragon themed field! Your choice!" She shouted up to him and could make out how he gave her the thumbs up in response.

" _Alright! Action Field **Nest of the Dragons** , activate!" _Shouted the man enthusiastically and light engulfed their surroundings. Soon enough they stood atop two large rocks surrounded by cliffs that held nests with little dragons or large eggs in them.

"Duelists locked in battle." Begun Masumi the chant for Action Duels, as silly as Kana found it she played along.

"They pound on the ground and dance through the air alongside their monsters." Continued Kana while she held up her Duel Disk, ready to draw.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in duelling! Action-" Chanted Masumi as her eyes gleamed for a moment.

"DUEL!" They shouted in unison as their Life Points locked onto 4000 each.

– Masumi vs Kana – 4000 LP / 4000 LP – Action Duel –

"I will begin!" Announced Masumi after they drew their five starting cards.

– Turn 1 – Masumi: 4000 LP, 5 cards –

"I activate **Gem-Knight Fusion**! With this card I can Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" monster from my Extra Deck using monsters in my hand!" Announced Masumi, revealing a card that looked too much like **Miracle Fusion** in Kana's slightly annoyed opinion. "I fuse together **Gem-Knight Tourmaline** and **Gem-Knight Emerald**!" Announced Masumi as the two monsters appeared above her and joined hands before vanishing in a whirlpool of light.

"Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who pursues victory! **Gem-Knight Topaz**!" Chanted Masumi as from the light come a tall, golden armored knight.

– Gem-Knight Topaz – Thunder/Earth/Fusion – Level 6 – 1800 Atk –

" **Topaz**... essentially like **Flame Wingman** but with lower attack points and a nasty additional effect." Muttered Kana under her breath, she didn't need to know Masumi's hand to know that there was something awaiting her.

"I set one card face down, that ends my turn." Concluded Masumi before looking around, probably for a way off that boulder. Sadly for her this field was clearly made with flying monsters in mind.

"Well, that makes it my turn! Draw!" Announced Kana, drawing a card.

– Turn 2 – Kana: 4000 LP – 6 cards –

"I start off by summoning **The Black Stone of Legend** in Attack Mode!" She announced, slapping the card onto the middle of her Duel Disk. From one of the nests around them a red egg, partly encased in what appeared to be bassalt stone, floated up and landed before her.

– The Black Stone of Legend – Dragon/Dark/Effect – Level 1 – 0 Atk –

Masumi frowned, that card... "What is that supossed to do? And why rock? It is clearly a egg." Asked Masumi confused while Kana just smirked.

"Well, that is the interesting bit, right? I think it is a refference to the book "Eragon" where the titular character finds a dragon egg and mistakes it for a large, blue stone. That is the same with **The White Stone of Legend** , just with different monsters within." Explained Kana while the egg begun to glow, something pulsing within it.

"I activate the effect of my monster! By sacrificing it I can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster other than **Red-Eyes Black Chic** from my Deck." She declared as the egg broke apart and a large portal appeared. "Rise and take flight, dragon of potential! **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**!" She shouted as she slammed the card onto her Duel Disk.

From the portal appeared a large, black dragon with a slightly hawk'ish snout. It also released a cry that sounded strangely similar to that of a hawk to be honest.

– Red-Eyes Black Dragon – Dragon/Dark – Level 7 – 2400 Atk –

Masumi flinched at seeing the legendary monster being brought out in the first turn of the Duel. "But my dragon is not yet finished with his evolution, you know?" Noted Kana and Masumi paled slightly. "I sacrifice my newly summoned **Red-Eyes** to bring out his next form!" She announced as her dragon was suddenly engulfed in what appeared to be black smoke, or darkness for the more esotheric bunch.

"Dragon of destiny, feed on the darkness that wants to swallow your heart! Grow on it and overcome it in a new, powerful form!" She chanted before slamming another card onto her Duel Disk. "Appear! **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**!" She announced as, with a mighty roar and flap of it's wings, a gigantic new dragon with the general head-shape of the original but a more armored looking body with red gems on the wings and upper legs. It had no arms though, having become a type of wyvern instead.

– Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon – Dragon/Dark/Effect – Level 9 – 2400 Atk –

Masumi blinked for a moment, taking in the collossal monster before her before laughing. "That's it? Please, that monster is not even a single point stronger than the one before it!" She proclaimed loudly, dismissing the monster on sight because of that.

She only stopped it when she saw ghostly images suddenly appear around it. A image of the egg and one of the **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** hovering besides it. "Not quite, you see this new dragon has an effect." She told the girl who looked a bit put off by this. " **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon** get's 300 Attack Points for every dragon in my Graveyard, and I have two at the moment, therefore my dragon isn't weak." She explained while Masumi paled.

– **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon** – 2400 → 3000 Atk –

"Go **Red-Eyes**! Destroy her **Topaz** with your **Darkness Inferno Blast**!" She commanded and her dragon roared before shooting a dark red flame at her knight. To her monster's credit, it tried to protect her but failed and exploded in a moment.

– Masumi: 4000 LP – 1200 Damage = 2800 LP –

Kana meanwhile used her skills, born from having some serious practice in Parcour while chasing certain people (and Monkey's) around, was easily able to find one of those Action Cards and take it.

Looking at it she frowned but placed it in her hand before taking another card. She let herself fall and be caught by her dragon who she patted in response. "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." She explained as she landed on a ledge while Masumi glowered at her, having fallen off nearly and had to climb up another ledge. There she found a nest with eggs similar to **The Black Stone of Legend** , probably a **Red-Eyes** nest.

"Alright, then it's my turn! Draw!" Announced Masumi, drawing.

– Turn 3 – Masumi: 2800 LP – 2 cards –

"You aren't the only one that can bring out powerful monsters! Appear **Gem-Knight Alexandrite**!" She shouted and before her appeared yet another knight but unarmed like all main Deck monster of the archetype.

– Gem-Knight Alexandrite – Rock/Earth/Effect – Level 4 – 1800 Atk –

"I activate his effect! By sacrificing him I can Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal monster from my Deck!" She announced, copying what Kana did earlier. "Here he comes! Special Summon! **Gem-Knight Crystal**!" She announced and before her appeared a proud knight in silver armor with crystals poking out of his shoulders.

– Gem-Knight Crystal – Rock/Earth – Level 7 – 2450 Atk –

"You are planning something, aren't you?" Asked Kana, knowing full well that Masumi was unlikely to play a monster that could do nothing to her without a plan.

Masumi smirked and tapped a command on her Duel Disk. "That is right, and because of that I activate the Trap Card **Particle Fusion**!" Before her appeared another Gem-Knight support card, another one to summon a fusion monster.

"With this card I can Fusion summon using monsters in my Graveyard but I must remove them from play! Therefore I fuse together **Gem-Knight Alexandrite** , **Gem-Knight Tourmalin** and **Gem-Knight Emerald**!" Announced the Fusion user as the three joined hands and vanished into the light.

"Noble knight of day and night! Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new radiance brighter than any before! Fusion Summon: **Gem-Knight Master Diamond**!" She chanted as from the light appeared a massive knight with a greatsword in hand glowering at it's adversary.

– Gem-Knight Master Diamond – Rock/Earth/Fusion – Level 9 – 2900 Atk –

"He isn't as strong as my dragon, or did you forget that?" Asked Kana with a frown, trying to remember what this monster's effect was.

"Oh but he is. My Gem-Knight Master Diamond gains 100 Attack Points for every "Gem-Knight" monster in the graveyard. And since he is destroyed in the End Phase anyway, he is a little sacrifice." Stated Masumi with a grin before a gem in her knights sword begun to glow.

– Gem-Knight Master Diamond: 2900 Atk → 3000 Atk –

"Oh great, that is a extremely underpowered parody of **Rainbow Dragon** or **Shining Flare Wingman** , isn't he?" Asked Kana in annoyance as the knight readied his sword.

"Say what you want! Go **Diamond**! Attack her dragon!" Commanded Masumi, prompting her knight to jump forward to attack.

"Not so fast! I activate a Action Spell!" Announced Kana, revealing the card in her hand. " **The Nest Protects**!" She announced as several eggs and hatchlings begun to glow around them. "This card allows me to discard Level 2 or lower Dragon-Type monster from my Deck and reduce your monsters Attack Points by 300 for each." Explained Kana as Masumi's eyes widened at hearing that.

"I sacrifice two **Red-Eyes Black Chic** s, two **The Black Stone of Legend** s and three **Black Metal Dragon** s!" Announced Kana as she send the seven cards into the Graveyard before two eggs, two chics and three young, metallic dragons jumped in the way and were destroyed. Their destruction though seemed to stagger **Diamond** for a few moments while rising **Darkness Dragon** 's anger.

– Gem-Knight Master Diamond: 3000 Atk → 900 Atk –

– Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: 3000 Atk → 5100 Atk –

And the worst? The attack was still going! "No!" Shouted Masumi frightened but it was too late. The angered dragon, Kana imagined them as female in general because somewhere those chics had to come from, fired her inferno blast attack at **Diamond** who couldn't hold himself against the righteous, female furry of the dragon and exploded, taking Masumi's Life Points with him.

– Masumi: 0 LP (-4200 Damage) –

Luckily Masumi was too far away to be hit by the backlash but she still sunk to her knees in disbelieve while the holograms faded away. Kana walked calmly up to the girl while drawing her next card. "Well Kotsu-san, I hope that was a bit of a lesson to you. Never underestimate your opponent based on appearance, they just may be the Underdog." She stated and held out her hand to the girl who looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"I guess that makes you the underdog, huh Anasaki-san?" Answered the girl, her cocky personality back while Kana shrugged it off.

"Considering the odds I had before? Not so much, I talked more about my monsters who were inherently a bit weaker than that diamond of yours. Why do you use Gem-Knights anyway? Isn't like they are the best Fusion Archetype." Asked Kana as the girls walked up, better to start looking friendly in their eyes than looking suspicious.

"Oh? And what would you know? From what I heard you are a Synchro user after all though I am confused that you used a completely different Deck there." Asked Masumi with a raised eyebrow and Kana smirked.

"Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, I don't get it, why do you act as if it is some big deal to know how to perform those summons? I have many Decks, I just don't use all three summons in the same. And how come you guys don't have any Ritual, Level or plain old Union monster courses?" Asked Kana in return which made the other girl stop for a moment.

"Wait, you mean you can perform any of them, just depending on the Deck?" Asked the dark skinned girl while Kana turned toward her.

"Yup, but what about my question?" Answered Kana with a easy going tone while Masumi frowned in thought.

"Well, not many would want to use them I guess? They aren't as effective because they use cards from the Main Deck after all." Stated the young woman and Kana frowned.

"Seriously? You disregard those kinds of cards because they aren't easy enough to summon? How about this, we meet tommorrow if you want and I show you the power of one of my Ritual Decks." Suggested Kana and Masumi nodded in confirmation but then they already arrived back with the others.

"Great work Anasaki-san! You totally rocked the field!" Exclaimed Shuzo happily while the others seemed to also celebrate while Yaiba and Hokuto were clearly dissapointed by from the looks of it. Kana noted, while walking in, for the first time someone she didn't know, someone with a hooded jacket and red glasses. He seemed to stare at her and Yuya but she ignored him for now.

"I can't believe this!" Exclaimed suddenly Himika off to the side and Kana was just short of telling her off when she noticed that the woman was on the phone. "Hokuto! Masumi! Yaiba! Come with me, I need to get back to the LID asap!" Shouted the woman with all three duelists following in a hurry after her.

Kana heard just enough of the conversation that a teacher had apparently been attacked. She guessed that Shun didn't listen to her. "Well, we must celebrate this! Drinks are on me!" Shouted Shuzo, breaking the serious moment that Kana had at that moment. And therefore, Kana found herself swept up in the celebrations of their victory.

While You Show Duel School celebrated Reiji left the group, adjusting his glasses while he walked away from the building. "Interesting." Whispered the man as a large car stopped before him and he stepped in. "Perhaps I underestimated her actually." He muttered to himself, wondering if that girl would be a enemy or a ally in the future, for the moment she had clearly taken to the side of Sakaki Yuya who didn't use Xyz monster and now had a aliby.

Hours later, when the night had fallen, Kana finally managed to sneak out of the party. When she finally arrived back at the hideout she took off her helmet and walked right up to Shun who looked a bit put out by her current attitude. It was seconds later that he found himself with a fist to his skull.

"What about the sentence "Infiltrating is better than turning them into cards" did you not understand?! Did you at least not card him?" Asked Kana angrily, she hated it when people hurt others with cards, that was just wrong!

"He was a Fusion user! He taught that damn technique!" Argued Shun back, rubbing his cheek, and his back. How did she punch him across the hall into the closest wall for crying out loud?

"Please tell me you just roughed him up in frustration and NOT for all intents and purposes instantly kill him?" Asked a angry Kana and when Shun answered negative, he was in for it.

When Yuto returned to the hideout a few hours later he was a bit stunned at seeing Shun running away from five, black dragons with red eyes. Three of them were identical with hawk-like faces while the other two lacked frontlimbs and looked more as if they were made of steel. The fact their fire was actually melting steel made him realize that psychic powers were in play, especially when he heard Kana laugh evily.

"Oh brother." Muttered Yuto, shaking his head in dismay.

XXXXXoooXXXXX

Here is the next chapter.

For all those who think I shouldn't have used that Action Card, I also could have done it another way but that would have stretched the fanfic a bit long.

I also used a app this time around where I could actually simulate a duel to an extent by placing monsters into fields and having access to the Deck. Not to mention you can actually shuffle the thing. The Deck is made up of cards I found by typing in "Red-Eyes", there are no cards in it that aren't related other than in the Extra Deck. It is a, sort of, Xyz monster Deck, focusing on Rank 7 monster since those are the easiest to summon with that Deck.

Later.


End file.
